Parhelion
by Fenris Blackwell
Summary: Martel is well known for its ocean-front property, local Duel Academia branch, and relatively insane residents. Not so much, the soul-devouring demons, inexperienced mages, and unlucky bystanders. CH3 Added
1. Chapter 1

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! Parhelion_**

**_An: _**_Welcome. Read. Enjoy?_

**_Disclaimer: _***points finger at Konami accusingly* I didn't do it. The Yu-Gi-Oh! series belongs to them, Kazuki Takahashi, and probably an assortment of other companies that I don't know about. Unless otherwise stated, the OCs featured here belong to me. Also do not own the video game referenced by Amalia's cards.

Credit for fanfic cards goes to Scarlet Weather, author of Burning Red and creator of the fabulous~ Burning Red drinking game. *hic*

Chapter One: Hidden, Forbidden

_Panting replaced the usual soundtrack, headphones abandoned back at the apartment. Running after dark wasn't really her thing to begin with and no time for distractions. Potential rapists aside, sneaking into school required your full attention. Amalia landed in a heap, muttering viciously at the fence and the laziness of city buses. Damn it. That hurt._

_The brunette pushed up, wincing. She huffed, brushing herself off and starting across the courtyard. This was all her damn room-mate's fault. Eva deserved to be locked in a janitor's closet for being such a hateful witch, but Amalia's conscience shrieked in protest, urging the tomboy's feet to shuffle faster. _We have that test tomorrow. If I have to stay up for anything it should be study-

_"You aren't supposed to be here!" Oh friggin hell! She whirled, panic morphing into a snarl as someone's hand settled on her shoulder. The speaker reeled, face half-familiar and clearly as startled as she'd been a moment ago. He took a hasty step back, tripping._

_Amalia raised an eyebrow, expression smoothing. "And who are you? Hypocrite. Move it."_

_The boy shook his head, trying to climb back up before Amalia stepped around him. "No, no. You've got to go away." The way he said it pushed a wave of unease up her spine, contempt chipping as she realized his fear was genuine. This guy was really over-worried for a simple prank. Evangeline wasn't in actual trouble was she?_

_"Look, I'm not going to tattle." The brunette was already past the school fountain, unsure of why she'd paused, fingers flexing anxiously. It seemed obnoxiously quiet all of a sudden. Amalia swallowed, neck prickling, and turned to hurry. Not a good idea._

_"Wait!" The boy lunged, arms chained around her ankles immediately. Amalia flailed, chin smacking against the ground angrily, reaction typical. The freshman swore, kicking viciously and mentally promising to throw Eva out a window after making sure was okay. The brunette yowled, biting down on the hand trying to clamp around her mouth. "Let me go!"_

**_Do not intrude_**

_Amalia hissed in disgust, shoe half-off and somehow away from freaky guy as she hobbled up the entrance, hand pressing against the school doors._

**_THIS IS MINE_**

**_

* * *

_**

Amalia jerked, cold crashing down on her as something bounced against the nightstand. Eva brought a fork to her lips, chewing on a waffle concern for her room-mate's shrieking. The brunette tumbled to the floor in a mess of tangled sheets, soaked to the bone and sparing no insult as the bucket finished rolling across the room. "WHAT KIND OF FREAK ACTUALLY DOES THAT?"

"Personal amusement is an important part of my daily breakfast." Her room-mate quipped, setting her plate on the younger girl's dresser and turning to leave. "Third period starts in six minutes."

Amalia stopped short, shock taking place long enough to send her flying over a misplaced hand weight before the closet broke her fall. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?"

"Waffles take fifteen minutes in the oven." Eva ignored the brunette's howl, leaving her mess for someone else to clean up. Amalia hissed, muttering a vicious prayer that included blind taxi drivers and a certain upperclassmen to whichever deity might be interested. Six minutes later and Amalia decided that no one was listening, barely catching Eva's shout as she pounded downstairs and through the hallway in search of her shoes. "By the way, the dryer ate your umbrella."

TV static replaced the silence that followed, drowning out Amalia's thoughts on the subject. The tomboy snorted, mouthing at the ceiling hopefully and gesturing towards the living room to try and get her request across one more time.

Lightning cracked across the sky in scolding, wind whipping a sheet of rain straight into the teen's face as she plunged outside.

* * *

With the success of Duel Academy and its branch campuses, Kaiba Corporation had decided to establish smaller facilities worldwide. Emphasis was still placed on teaching aspiring duelists the finer points of the game, but it wasn't uncommon for students to enroll in hopes of attracting more scholarships. When the company had expressed an interest in planting its mark on Martel, it had made perfect sense for one of the established private schools in the area to agree to renovation instead of uprooting the parents of potential enrollees.

All in all, it was a dilemma that had been relatively easy to resolve compared to the current one. "Mr. White. I understand that you must still be quite upset, but this is the eighth time you've been in my office since Miss Beaumont decided to transfer."

The speaker looked up from the papers in hand, shuffling them together with a few taps against his desk before setting them aside. The elderly man's expression wasn't unsympathetic, forehead crinkled in genuine concern. "If you can't move past this, I'll be forced to recommend you for expulsion."

"Stop it." Knuckles whitened, jaw twitching violently as the bluenette clenched his teeth. They knew. They _knew _and were trying to ignore him. "She didn't leave! You know exactly what they did!" The Osiris shook, biting his lip tightly.

The headmaster sighed, eyes closing wearily. "I know that it's hard to accept, Richard. But the matter is closed. For your own sake, please try your best to move on." He didn't expect that to happen, unfortunately. The slacker's usual attitude had been replaced with a frantic, bulldog-like tenacity during the past few days. It wouldn't be long before he was overtaken by it. "I've already repeated myself a dozen times, but I doubt that she would have wanted you getting into trouble on her account. You're excused from classes for today. Go home and try to get some rest if you can."

The boy didn't waste time, stomping away without another word, blinds rattling angrily as the door slammed behind him.

"..." Kryl waited thoughtfully for a moment before addressing the potted shrub on his desk. "These children worry me." The plant rustled sarcastically, earning a sweat drop as the middle-aged man blushed before swatting the leaves angrily. "Hush, you."

"You know it has a point, Grandfather."

"What wretched relatives I'm cursed with." The headmaster complained, chair squeaking as he corrected himself. "Have enough respect to knock."

"My apologies." The newcomer didn't seem very apologetic. Neatly trimmed violet hair and an administrative uniform identified him as one of the staff, eyes closed in amusement while he hovered behind the middle-aged man. "Should I inform Clara that she has an opportunity to redeem herself? Or do you insist on waiting?"

"Why must you be so eager to ask a question you already know the answer to?"

* * *

Amalia shivered, shoes squashing as she trudged down the hallway and looking for the entire world like a drowned rat when the bell rang. Students flooded out of the classrooms, chatting with the buddy next to them and ignoring everyone else for the most part. If she could just get to her locker, she'd be safe.

"Your hair looks nice today." Double damn it.

Thomas grinned down at his favorite chew toy, ignoring the glint in her eyes and gnashing of teeth as he poked her shoulder innocently. The blonde wasn't stupid, but he'd stopped fearing her temper a few weeks into the semester. Most of the time. "But wearing white was probably a bad call."

"Shut up, Lech." The underclassman pulled her blazer closed defensively, fighting with the zipper. Her tormentor sighed dramatically, shrugging out of his own jacket and draping it over the girl's head. Amalia growled, ripping it away in a flash and stuffing her own into bag. Yellow seemed too bright compared to the usual red and the sleeves slid over her palms, but she wasn't in any position to complain. "Thanks."

"You could sound more grateful."

"You probably have something horrible planned for me later." The blonde's grin grew wider. Hit the nail right on the head. Amalia bit the inside of her cheek, glancing back at the wall in dread. "What?"

"I'll let you know." If the second bell hadn't rang then, she could have strangled him. The entire morning was starting off wrong and knowing this place, things would snowball. Thomas patted her on the head in mock sympathy, apparently sensing her train of thought and throwing it into overdrive with a chuckle. "Don't worry. It'll end better this time."

_Not. Reassuring. _The crowd slacked, headed towards next period and Thomas slipped off. Amalia gave a mental sigh, trying to push her worry away for later, and fetched what she needed from her locker before setting off for the principal's office. She'd need a late-notice or Mr. Wallace would never let her in class. "Oh Mighty Murphy, what is my offense?"

The lights flickered ominously, earning a sweat drop and making her freeze. _Never mind. _Amalia frowned, familiar unease crawling up her back and paused, turning back the direction she'd come. Some straggler gave her a confused look, sipping out of the water fountain near the staircase as she started up it. "It's still closed off up there, you know."

Amalia waved him off. "I'll be careful."

That was good enough. The boy shrugged without a second thought, picking up his bag and heading towards class. Everyone knew that the second floor had been closed off for repairs almost two weeks ago. It didn't stop at least a half-dozen people from tromping upstairs to check things out for themselves. Curiosity had gotten the better of Amalia and her fear only two days after the incident. There wasn't much to look at besides shattered windows and charred rooms.

And a giant hole in the floor. But that wasn't anything to worry about. After all, no one else seemed to notice the freaking thing. Sure there were lunch-room whispers about disembodied voices and something glittering to be overheard, but not a mention of the perfect circles cutting through the bottom of one floor to another. Even in a town full of mentally unstable lunatics, someone really ought to have shown a little concern about that. Maybe put up a barricade or two... why should she have to be the only sane person?

Amalia ducked under the caution tape at the top of the stairs, air catching in her throat as another chill crept over her shoulders, clothes still half-soaked. _Should have brought a change._ Might have thought of that if someone had woke her up on time.

**there wasn't anything to look at up here**

It was too weird. Déjà vu wasn't new. She could tack the other night as a dream. Not remembering how it ended helped a lot. But the property damage was an extremely odd coincidence.

**there isn't anything up here**

Asking Eva wouldn't be very productive. Hateful woman was about as forthcoming as a shark, regardless of whether or not she was joining the rest of the Martel loony bin. Well, at least she wouldn't have to put up with devil-woman if they committed her. That was an upside.

**there is nothing to see**

Someone else was up here. Amalia blinked, dazed at the realization. "Hey." Great, just when she'd been about to turn back. What kind of weirdo hung around in a burnt-out stairwell? The brunette frowned, half-way raising her hand out of habit despite the awkwardness. Maybe he was a new member of the staff or something? Slacks and a white vest seemed a little overdressed for anything else. "Are you a new teacher?"

".. could look at it that way." The stranger glanced back over his shoulder lazily, too-yellow eyes followed by a hungry smirk. Amalia adjusted her backpack nervously. Okay, time to head back to class now. "And I suppose you're a student. Don't you know this area is off limits?"

Crap. "Um.. well, I guess so."

"That's a shame." The white-haired man sighed, looking disappointed. "So, I can't let you off with a warning."

"No!" Amalia panicked, waving her hands frantically. Memories of the last time she'd been sent to the office because of Thomas flashed through her mind, possible expulsion something she didn't want to face again. "Hang on, you don't have to do that. Really, I won't come back again-I promise!"

"You seem sincere." The teacher rubbed the back of his neck in thought, head tilted back towards the ceiling. Maybe he'd let her off the hook. "But I can't just let you go. I have an idea."

Given how often that phrase led to broken bones, angry senior citizens, and curling into the fetal position Amalia should have known better than to have looked relieved. She remembered a second later, eyebrow raised doubtfully as he slid a duel disk into place. The invitation was clear. "You want to duel over it.." Figured.

"It's better than going to the office isn't it?" He grinned, looking far too much like someone who'd stolen a piece of candy. "You don't even have to win. Just entertain me and I'll consider letting to you leave." He was doing that creepy thing again. Amalia's frown deepened, backpack sliding to the floor as she unzipped it, collecting her own device. "I guess I have to. What's your name again?"

"You can call me Keidan." Both machines beeped, life point counters rolling into place. Keidan's smile remained in place as he drew, taking the first move. "I'll set a monster before passing it to you."

"My draw." Amalia picked up, glancing over her hand as the brown-backed card appeared on her opponent's field. Better to attack then let him set up anything if he hadn't already. "I summon Celestial Spirit - Rat (1300/800) and attack." A broadsword clattered to the floor immediately, heaved upwards by a white ball of fluff a moment later before the rodent in question flipped, slashing its weapon across the card. A scaleless creature yowled before shattering in a burst of pixels, replaced a few seconds later as a bright red egg appeared in its place. "When it's sent to the grave, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) allows me to call another dragon from my deck. But it's still your show right now."

"I'll set two cards facedown. Your move." Amalia frowned, recognizing the dark-colored chick that pushed its head through a new crack in its shell easily enough. "Red Eyes." It didn't stop the brunette's confusion when her life points suddenly dipped, one of the cards in her back row exploding without warning. (4000 - 500 = 3500 Amalia)

"Stamping Destruction deals damage to my opponent and destroys one of their facedown cards." The hatchling let out a squeak as it disappeared, sent to the graveyard before Keidan slapped another monster down in its place. "Now, Summoner's Art to bring a monster to my hand and when my Chick (800/500) is on the field I can use it to special summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)." The familiar beast emerged with a screech, neck arching proudly as a smaller dragon emerged at its side, lithe and eyes narrowed expectantly with a hungry rattle. "In addition, I normal summon Red Eyes Wyvern (1800/1600). Go."

The rodent on Amalia's side tried to scramble away but didn't stand much of a chance against the much larger foot that landed on top of it. The brunette winced, experiencing a sinking feeling and raising her arm as the second dragon's attack came blazing towards her. Holograms didn't hurt much with the Academy settings, but it was instinct. (3500 - 500 - 2400 = 600 Amalia) "Damn it."

"Watch your mouth." The teacher warned, grin finally disappearing. It hadn't quite fallen into a frown, but the man's eyes said he was anything but pleased. "I set one face-down and end my turn. You're not providing much of a challenge, Miss Walker."

"..." The brunette licked her lips, drawing with a swallow. That didn't sound good. Great. This place was paradise for any psychologist wanting a case-study, but she didn't want to get _kicked _out of the mad house. Something about that prospect seemed a little shameful. "I flip Mystical Space Typhoon." Amalia readied her next play as a whirlwind tore through the teacher's face-down card, summoning another monster. "Celestial Spirit - Ox (1500/1000) increases the attack of all Celestial Spirit monsters on the field by four-hundred points, including itself."

Keidan's frown lightened, still unconvinced at the bull that arrived, tossing its head in annoyance. It shared the same white and red color-scheme as the monster before it, stamping its foot impatiently. "Go on."

"Hmph." Amalia felt a grin of her own coming out, raising a pair of cards to view. "I can remove Rat from the grave to give one Celestial Spirit its effect until the end phase. And Different Dimension Reincarnation special summons one of my removed from play monsters in exchange for a card from my hand! Rat's (2200/800) up first, destroy Wyvern!" The rodent reappeared, chattering angrily before it rushing up to its destroyer and whapping the dragon overhead with the blunt side of its blade. Ox (2400/1000) let out a bellow soon after, charging towards the Red Eyes (2400/2000) despite the inferno building between the creature's jaws, both creatures disappearing as fire washed over the field. (4000 - 400 = 3600 Keidan)

"Your monster gets a power boost when it attacks." Keidan noted, answered with a nod. The white haired man drew. "I activate another Stamping Destruction to destroy your equip card." (600 - 500 = 100 Amalia) The student's face fell immediately as her monster disappeared again, leaving her wide open. "Other than that, I set two cards face-down. End turn."

Amalia twitched, mumbling. "I'll set a monster in defense. End turn."

"Come on now, Miss Walker." Keidan shook his head. "I'm not going to turn you in if you lose. But if you don't put up a fight, this is going to have been a horrible waste of time." An innocent looking baby dragon twirled through the air cutely, wide eyes watching the scene curiously. (300/200) "At least try to convince me you're worth keeping here."

".. draw." Damn it, this was why she didn't like wagering important things on a card game. Well, here was her shot. "I activate the magic card Roll of Fate!" A die fell through the air between the duelists, bouncing around haphazardly until it eventually rolled to a stop. Four dots blinked cheerfully before disappearing. Amalia pulled four cards from her deck, discarding the same amount quickly. "Here I go, Celestial Spirit - Tiger!" (1900/1200) The air shook with a roar as the great cat crashed into view, snarling eagerly. "Any battle damage he deals is halved, but I can remove the Celestial Spirit - Phoenix I just discarded to double that. I'll play Wild Nature's Release and then remove Rat and Ox again as well! Attack! Claw of Onslaught!" (4000/1200)

"When it's attacked, Decoy Dragon (300/200) lets me summon a high-level dragon from my grave and switch the target." Keidan explained, a screech that was familiar by now stealing the Tiger's attention as Red Eyes burst out of the ground with a protective glint in its eyes. The feline hissed in confusion, pivoting as a powerful tail swept through the space where it'd just been, before falling on the larger dragon. (3600 - 1600 = 2000 Keidan)

"That's fine! Tiger's effect activates when it destroys a monster, it can attack one more time!" (2000 - 1600 = 400 Keidan) Red Eyes clawed its way back onto the field in time to disappear again, thrashing wildly and earning a terrified squeak from Decoy Dragon before its protector shattered. Tiger roared in satisfaction while its owner set another facedown, before shattering as well. Another snarl snuck into existence, a winged lion-like monster stretching out. (2300/1000) "When its sent to the graveyard, I can discard a Beast from my hand to revive Manticore of Darkness. Back to you, professor."

"Teacher." Keidan corrected, drawing. "And it seems like you have a little strength, after all. But the game comes to a close now." The white haired man pressed a button on his duel disk, trap card swinging open as a hellish dragon with crimson eyes rose up yet again. "Birthright revives a normal monster in my cemetery for as long as it remains face-up. Red Eyes (2400/2000) take down her monster and finish this."

"W-why didn't you use that before?" Amalia felt her nose wrinkle, temper flaring. The brunette clenched her fist, biting down. _He was messing with me? Or just feeling sorry? _The sight of an inferno forming urged her to put the thought aside, attention snapping back to the present. "Trap card, open! Spirit Force!" (100 Amalia)

"You negated the damage." Keidan set another card from his hand, revealing the last one. "But this match is over. I active Nobleman of Crossout. Spirit Force lets you add a tuner to your hand, but without another monster, it's useless."

Amalia's heart fell. _Crap._ He didn't sound happy about it, either. The guy had said she didn't need to win, but the expression on his face didn't seem very reassuring. The brunette bristled, defensive. Damn it to hell. "My draw!" Keidan's eyebrows raised at the smirk on his opponent's face, mirroring the sudden change as his own grimace lifted. "Here we go! I summon Celestial Envoy!" (700/250) Amalia cheered at the sight of a rather small ball of green light bouncing up and down enthusiastically. "And by removing two of the monsters in my graveyard, I'm going to special summon Celestial Spirit - Beast of the Brush!" (2500/2100)

"Looks like you lucked out."

"Yeah!" Amalia grinned, pointing at the red under glow spreading across the ceiling, a long howl drowning out the Envoy's excited yips before a white wolf came crashing down onto the floor with a yelp-like yawn. "But that doesn't change what I'm about to do! Level three, Celestial Envoy! Level seven, Beast of the Brush! Tuning!" The Envoy gave a whoop, surrounded by a series of rings as it bounced towards its long-time friend and dispersing into a set of three stars once it hit the wolf's muzzle. "Mother to the stars, lift this oppressive shadow! Synchro Summon! Shine brightly, Wild God of the Heavens!" (2800/1800)

In a brilliant burst of multi-colored flame that washed over the wolf's back, its head was thrown back in another triumphant howl. The creature's fur started to shine, silver a stark contrast against the dark dragon glaring down at it. "When Wild God's on the field, I can pay half my life points to flip three coins. I can bounce set cards equal to the number of heads I get back to their owner's hand." A trio of golden coins appeared on the field, spinning. "Also, Wild God gains two hundred attack for my removed from play Celestial Spirits." (3800/1800)

"Very well. Good job, Miss Walker." Keidan smiled, arms crossed in satisfaction. The white-haired man's duel disk beeped, trap card sweeping open. "I chain Burst Breath to your monster's effect and tribute my Red Eyes to destroy all monsters with defense less than his attack."

"F-" Wild God blinked, giving a confused grunt before it abruptly disappeared. Amalia paled, rubbing her neck self-consciously before a fireball exploded against her forehead. "..." (0 Amalia)

Keidan ran a hand over Decoy Dragon's horns, the creature crooning affectionately at being petted. "In my end phase, I could revive Red Eyes with Wyvern's effect... but that was worth the look on your face."

* * *

It was even louder with the foul-mouth absent. Music pounded through much abused speakers while Eva lounged on the sofa, terrified screams cutting through the living room as the TV blared at full volume. To her credit, the older teen could hear the doorbell ringing perfectly well. It just didn't mean she was obligated to get up and go answer it when she'd almost been asleep. "No one's home right now."

The dark haired girl rolled over in annoyance as someone continued to press the bell, fishing the remote out from between the cushions, the sound of a chainsaw revving joining with the other noises.

Rather quickly, the visitor stopped knocking.

"Your barriers never work." Eva pointed out after them, readjusting herself again. It wouldn't be good if the idiot got too involved, but there didn't seem to be any helping it. There was still that boy to deal with too. "He's probably going to get himself killed."

* * *

He'd broken their promise. Been absolutely useless.

**_weakling_**

Richie bit his lip, hands balled inside pockets and staring up at the closed-off corridor intently.

**_liar_**

It wasn't his fault. Not his fault.

**_coward_**

The young man flinched, turning away from the staircase and starting back down the hallway.

* * *

_Fake Cards:_

**_Celestial Spirit – Rat_**

_Light Lv 4 1300/800_

_When this card attacks during the battle phase, it gains 500 attack. _You can remove this card in your graveyard from play to select one "Celestial Spirit" monster you control. The selected monster gains this card's effect until the end phase.

**_Celestial Spirit - Ox_**

_Light Lv4 1500/1200 Beast_

_While this card is face-up on the field, all "Celestial Spirit" monsters gain 400 attack points. _You can remove this card in your graveyard from play to select one "Celestial Spirit" monster you control. The selected monster gains this card's effect until the end phase.

**_Celestial Spirit - Tiger _**

_Light Lv 4 1900/1200 Beast_

_When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, it may attack once more during the Battle Phase. This card may not attack more than twice using this effect. Battle damage this card inflicts to the opponent is halved. _You can remove this card in your graveyard from play to select one "Celestial Spirit" monster you control. The selected monster gains this card's effect until the end phase.

**_Celestial Spirit – Phoenix_**

_Light Lv4 1200/1200 Wined Beast_

_During your turn, when this card battles an opponent's monster, you can send one card from your hand to the graveyard. If you do, damage from that battle to your opponent is doubled. You can remove this card in your graveyard from play to select one "Celestial Spirit" monster you control. The selected monster gains this card's effect until the end phase._

**_Celestial Envoy_**

_Earth Lv3 700/250 Warrior/Tuner_

_During your Main Phase, add one Celestial counter to this card. (max. 2) You may tribute this face-up card to return a number of "Celestial Spirit" monsters from your removed from play pile to your graveyard equal to the number of counters on this card._

**_Celestial Spirit - Sacred Beast of the Brush_**

_Light Lv7 2500/2100 Beast_

_You can remove up to 2 'Celestal Spirit' monsters in your graveyard from play to reduce the number of tributes required to tribute summon this monster by that amount. When this card gains the effect of a 'Celestial Spirit' monster that has been removed from play, it retains that effect after the end phase. When this card battles, you can send a 'Celestial Spirit' monster from your deck to the graveyard._

**_Wild God of the Heavens _**

_Light Lv10 2800/1800 Beast/Synchro_

_1 'Celestial' Tuner + 1 Celestial Spirit – Beast of the Brush_

_You can pay half of your life points to flip three coins. When you do, return a number of set magic or trap cards on the field equal to the number of heads to their owner's hand. This card gains two-hundred attack points for every Celestial Spirit in your removed from play pile._

**Endnote: **_This was proof-read several times, but it probably should have stayed on my desktop a while longer. Then Okamiden came out today. I can't afford it. My obssessive tendencies kicked in. Also, Decoy Dragon should have been destroyed when Keidan used Burst Breath. However, if Amalia can topdeck a god then Keidan can probably topdeck my pitiful attempt at comic relief. ^^;;; Hope you enjoyed it. See you next time._


	2. Chapter 2

**An: **Welcome back.

**Warning: **I just finished a certain magical girl series where they befriend you to death with the magical equivalent of a nuke. Romantic two girl friendship ahead. Also, slight cursing on Richie's part. Let me know if you think we've hit the corniness yet.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Two: No Future

If this storm kept up much longer, she was going to need a lifeboat. Getting swept down a sewage grate again wasn't something Clara looked forward to. Anxious fingers played with her shirt hem as their owner stared out at the flood, feet swinging in boredom. "Rain, rain.."

"Don't jinx it." An elderly woman stood up behind the service counter, box thumping against the wood following her appearance. The woman's lips twitched, dust falling out of her apron as she patted the wrinkles out of it. "It's been a while since you've been here, Clara. How's your grandfather doing these days? I haven't seen that old goat since Kent passed."

"He's okay." The blonde rose, making her way over to the counter. "How are you, Mrs. Mary?" The old woman waved her question off, already stooping back down again. Odds and ends rattled, various sounds littering the air as things were swept aside. "I'd be fine if that friend of yours would quit playing that devil music wide open. The other tenants won't shut up."

Clara smiled apologetically, glancing at her feet. "Quiet bothers her."

"Maybe so, but that's her own fault. No need to drive me out of business." There was a snort. "At least the other one's got a few manners. Have you met?"

"Not in person." Evangeline had mentioned something the other night, but it hadn't been very flattering. Then again, when did she ever say anything nice?

"Better that you don't." Speak of the devil. Clara turned, a certain dark haired young woman waiting behind her. Mary raised her head again, glaring over the desk and taking note of the umbrella at Eva's side. "Did you have the decency to turn that ruckus off?"

"No." Eva deadpanned, already adjusting a pair of earphones and slipping an uncharacteristically colorful mp3 player into her jacket pocket. An obvious letter A was swiped across the back in white-out. "The breaker blew."

"Well, that's another blessing I can add to your tab." The landlord muttered sarcastically. "You'd better get going before I decide to write an eviction notice. The rain's stopped."

Had it? Clara turned to check, surprised to see that she was right. Eva had already started on her way out, dropping the parasol into a waste bin without another word. The shorter girl hurried to follow, holding back a sigh. "Bye Mrs. Mary. I'll tell Grandfather you said hello."

Leaves gagged the drains, water sloshing around their boots. Eva tromped down the sidewalk without complaining and Clara was able to follow in the older girl's wake easily enough. The blonde's lagging pace was more out of habit than because of the weather. Besides, it was easier to give bad news to someone's back than when you were looking at them. "Your friend slipped through again. I don't know how, but she didn't look hurt."

"…"

One earphone had slipped out of place, dangling across the older girl's jacket. Maybe she was listening. Clara wilted, shoulders slumping at the lack of reaction. "I was going to ask you… will you go out with me again tonight?"

"I have plans."

"Oh." Clara slumped further, eyes falling to her feet. An unexpected hand startled the blonde, fingers sneaking under her chin. Terror seized her immediately as another pair of lips brushed against her own, Eva's grip tightening over her shoulders before she could recoil. Clara's panic spiked, something like lead weighing against her chest when her throat clenched-

Just as abruptly she was allowed to shrink away, Eva's hands retreating to their respective pockets. The older girl didn't seem insulted in the least. "You will be fine."

"I-I know." Clara glanced away again, running a thumb over her mouth self-consciously. They were warm, but her heart felt like it'd frozen inside-out. It was nearly as discomforting as the sneak attack and the now-distant taste of her anxiety. She was still unsure about going alone. But she felt disconnected from the worry that had been nesting inside of her head all day. "I just... last time, I-"

"You did everything within your power. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Eva stepped away, back turned carelessly as she continued down the pavement. "Stop dwelling on it. What you have to take care of now won't wait."

"…" Clara started to say something and thought better of it, silent as the other girl turned away again, letting her friend slip down the street without following. That was what everyone kept saying. Then again, she shouldn't have expected anything else. _I wonder if being your partner is a mistake, sometimes. _The blonde sighed, heading in her own direction. _But I guess you're right.. _There were other problems to worry about right now.

* * *

"Isn't it about time you spoke up?"

"Whah!" Richard tumbled, crashing into the garbage cans below his hiding spot with a shout. Someone else's sudden appearance on the branch beside him had been enough of a startle. The fact that it was one of the girls he'd been following and that they'd decided to add their shoe to the mix had helped him get down even faster than he would have liked. "Your hovering is annoying."

**Monster**

He twitched, certain that his jaw creaked. Eva stared for a moment before slipping back down onto the pavement. She didn't seem concerned. "You wanted to say something?"

**Murderer**

He lunged, peelings and other garbage flying as a roar burst out of his throat white-hot and furious. Eva side-stepped, grabbing the boy's elbow when he flew past and leading him back around in a u-turn that sent him crashing into the trash again. "Moron."

**Bitch**

Richard bit his lip, nails digging into his palm. The young man ripped away from the ground again, whirling. Metal introduced itself to his face none-too-gently. "Ow! God! Damn it, you!" Blood bubbled in his veins, reaching the boiling point. He **hated** them. Rage crackled in his chest, shoulders tense while bile rose in his throat.

**RIP HER** **OPEN**

"You were watching the other night." Eva plucked her other earphone free, stuffing both into her pocket. "You must not have been very close. Is it really guilt that's taken this long to get the best of you?"

"SHUT! UP!" He roared, glancing at what he'd struck as he climbed up. Charred on one side, wiring peering through missing glass, the duel disk urged his blood to bubble faster. Richie felt his cheek twitch, eyes burning furiously before a hiss spilled out of his throat.

"If you want to fight, we'll do it here." Eva didn't wait for agreement, shadow slipping from underneath her feet before stretching out to engulf the street. Everything around them vanished, light and sound swallowed by the darkness. "On my terms this time."

**_"I'll kill you. I'm going to break you piece by piece!" _**Richie rattled, fist clenching before he slammed the device into place. His opponent clicked a deck box open at her belt, pulling her cards free as one appeared on her own arm. How didn't matter right now. **_Arrogant welp. _**

"Hush." Eva scolded, drawing. "I'll pass this turn."

**_"You self-centered bitch!"_** Richard howled, bending the card back over itself as he ripped it free. The sound of metal clicking into place as a shaggy haired man materialized to his left, last shell loaded into place before the monster gave a grin, spinning the barrel and twisting the gun back into its holster stylishly. Don Zaloog (1400/1500) gave a mock salute, tapping its eye patch good naturedly. **_"Direct attack- Sniping!" _**(4000 - 1400 - 2600 Eva)

Eva winced, bangs scattered as the bullet swept past her cheek. Don Zaloog scoffed, letting the smoke clear from his weapon before spinning it around his thumb and leveling aim at her hand. "..." The black haired girl discarded, waiting. Richard slapped another trio of cards down, snarling with frustration.

"My turn. I activate Trade-In." The girl discarded something from her hand, drawing another two cards. "And now, Card Destruction."

Don Zaloog's mirrored his owner, eyes narrowing. Recognition prickled in the back of the bluenette's mind before exploding furiously into the darkness around them. **_"YOU STOLE HER CARDS!"_**

"Not really." Eva corrected, shifting as a monstrous rat appeared beside her. The creature chattered, fur grimy and crushing the skull between its paws with a cruel sneer. "Some careless person left them lying around. Giant Rat (1400/1450) attack."

**_"Liar!"_** The bluenette seethed, flipping one his set cards. Don Zaloog recoiled, pistol clicking as the rodent charged. Instead of gunfire, ominous silence and a crash followed the sound. The giant rat screeched in confusion, slamming against the sides of a large pink box, head now trapped in one of the holes carved through it. Something jingled, silver flashing through the air before the coin fell, spinning to a stop. **_"Heads."_**

The vermin stopped struggling, snarling in surprise before it went flying free. Don Zaloog's fist unclenched, fingers flexing as the thief pulled himself back up and took aim. **_"Your monster's dead."_** (0/0) Eva closed her eyes in place of a sigh, gunshot echoing loudly behind them. She slipped the card into her graveyard, discarding before pulling another from her deck. "Giant Rat's effect activates. I summon a second and set three cards. End turn." (2600 - 1400 = 1200 Eva)

**Snake**

(4000 - 500 = 3500 Richie) **_"I'LL MAKE SURE YOU FOLLOW IT TO HELL! DRAW!" _**His wrist snapped, revealing a magic card immediately. **_"Mystical Space Typhoon!" _**

"You should have chosen the left." Eva pressed a button on her disk, two cards revealing themselves before a cyclone tore through the one with a green border. "Call of the Haunted returns the Marauding Captain (1200/800) I discarded earlier and Infernal Reckless Summon brings two more from my deck to join him."

**_"It's not yours!" _**Richie bit his lip, knuckles creaking as two more Dark Scorpions manifested on his side of the field. He was going to kill her. He remembered this well enough. Getting around it was simple enough. **_"I call on the power of darkness. Dark Armed Dragon (2800/1000) destroy Marauding Captain!" _**

The air shook with another roar, an enormous creature peeling itself free of the shadows around them. It fell on Eva's monsters eagerly, tail whipping wildly while its claws wrapped around one of the warrior's shoulders and crushed the monster effortlessly. **_"You're the devil! I won't forgive you! I'm going to crush you!"_**

"I seem to remember hearing that before." Eva crossed her arms, listening to the beast roar its rage again. "Go on."

**Break her now**

(3500 - 500 = 3000) **_"I remove two more monsters to destroy your trap and your lock!" _**Dark Armed Dragon tossed its head furiously, throwing another Captain aside as it reared above the other duelist. **_"Dark Armed Destroyer!" _**The dragon roared, pulling back its claw to strike before another rose above its own, tail bashing wildly against the ground as it was denied.

"I chain Threatening Roar before its destruction." Eva explained, eyeing the dragon patiently.

Richie snapped, swearing viciously. **_"One face-down. End turn." _**

"My draw." Eva picked up, hurrying. "I set one card and switch both of my monsters to defense."

((3500 - 500 = 3000 Richie)) **_"You can't hide from me! Dark Armed Dragon!" _**The serpent obeyed readily, glad to crush another opponent at last. The third rodent shattered, a woman tipping her western-style hat as she replaced it. She reached for her side almost immediately, cloak guttering violently behind her as a gunshot rang out. Don Zaloog smirked, faster. **_"Sniping."_** ((1200 - 300 = 900 Eva))

"Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (1100/1000) allows me a special summon when she's sent to the graveyard." Another woman appeared, identical to the first, though her arms were crossed sourly. "But you should know that."

**_"Shut your mouth! Don Zaloog!"_** One of the thieves lunged forward, pistol-whipping its opponent as she burst into pixels with an undignified shout. ((900 - 300 = 600 Eva)) Another bounty hunter appeared, frustration written clearly across its face. Once again, Don Zaloog proved the faster draw, eyes widening as a short-sword clipped the end of his hair. The bandit ducked, finger on the trigger. (600 - 300 = 300 Eva) **_"I'll destroy you! I will!" _**

"I use my monster's effect to special summon Hero Kid (300/600)" A ball of light zoomed into view, bouncing around erratically as two more joined it before taking shape, triplets clad in spandex and space-helmets high-fiving each other in welcome. "And by his own effect, two more are called from my deck."

**_"End turn."_**

"Draw." Eva glanced at the new card, playing it immediately. "I activate Pot of Avarice and then my face-down, The Warrior Returning Alive."

Richie glared, hiss slipping between his teeth again. _I won't lose. I refuse to lose. **I'm going to devour-**_ The bluenette's train of thought was derailed, nails biting his hands as familiar static thrummed through the air.

"I call on the king of storms to bear his rage against my enemy." Eva tilted her head, thunder splitting the void with an explosion. Dark Armed Dragon roared in challenge before it was abruptly cut short, a blade impaled through its throat. The rest of Richard's monsters reacted in confusion, crying out as blood sprayed from sudden wounds before they were consumed in a stroke of electricity. Armor shimmered, reflecting the light brightly as a tall warrior rose from its knees, sweeping its sword over the ashes. "Pour out your wrath, Gilford the Lightning (2800/1400)."

**_"DAMN YOU!" _**That. Was. _Melanie's_. Thief! Murdering, lying, evil, thief! Richie snarled, teeth grinding against each other painfully as something inside of him burst, forcing him to double over. Agony squirmed inside of his chest, gnawing ravenously. The fury that had been pumping through his veins swelled, searing. _What.. is this.. _

**MINE**

"It looks like your time's up."

**_"What.. are you talking about?"_** Richie grimaced, struggling. He managed to look up in time to see Eva raise a hand. Gilford prepared itself, armor still glimmering as energy crackled around it. "There would be no point. Direct Attack."

* * *

"Hey! You're here a bit late, aren'tcha?"

Clara opened her eyes, looking up. The groundskeeper waved at her from the gate, hefting a weed-eater over shoulder, clothes filthy and drenched from a day's work. He seemed to be getting ready to leave. "This is a private cemetery, you know. They'll lock you in if you stay too long."

"Oh." That was a surprise. The blonde shifted uneasily, distressed at the prospect. "I'm sorry."

"No need apologizing to me, Miss." The worker had already stepped through the entrance, picking up a water cooler on his way out. "If you're looking for someone, the newer plots are down at the south corner. Just keep an eye on the time."

"I will. Thank you." Clara nodded, waving politely. It didn't really matter where she was, so long as she was here. But the idea of being stuck in a graveyard overnight made her heart sink. _I don't have service this far out. I hope someone remembers where I am. _The blonde turned her attention back to the headstone in front of her. She'd finally decided that there was nothing malicious about the cracks running through its surface. It was one of many in sad disrepair. "I guess no one would really want to visit a place like this too often." Hopefully it wouldn't take that long for them to re-open in the morning.

* * *

Thunder roared across the field in a wave and crashed down, silver flickering in its depths. **_"Heads, again."_** The attack fell apart, disintegrating into a flurry of harmless sparks as Richie regained his footing. Or rather- **_"To casually trap me in a darkness game... you humans become more insolent with every generation."_**

"Set two cards." Eva frowned. "End turn."

(3000 - 500 = 2500 Richard) **_"Even if I lose here, you've left the little girl all alone." _**Richard winced visibly, lips twisting into a smirk. Despite his previous pain, the boy seemed reinvigorated, taking a deep breath. **_"Not a very good guard doggy are you?"_**

"If you take too long talking about unrelated things, the timer will assume you pass."

**_"So serious."_** The bluenette tilted his head back in a sigh, eyes rolling sarcastically in a shift from brown to cherry red. Nevertheless, he moved. **_"Draw! Trap open, Reckless Greed." _**

"You're going to try and finish it now." Eva noted, eyes narrowing. "Don't keep me waiting."

**_"That attitude is truly starting to frustrate me." _**The teenager snarled, slapping another card into play. **_"I summon Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow_** (1000/1000)." A skittish looking boy shouldered his mallet, hair standing up outrageously.

"And?"

Richie frowned, good humor gone. _**"The spell card, Creature Swap."** _Chick blew a raspberry, giving Gilford a wide berth as he skirted around the goliath in order to trade places. The gigantic warrior raised his sword over his head, swinging it in expectation._**"Teach her humility."**_

Gilford nodded, rushing forward. It disappeared immediately, falling through a slip in reality. "Dimensional Prison."

_**"End turn." **_Richard's eyes closed, hand rubbing the back of his neck in exasperation. _**"At least you're stubborn. Why is it that you're so determined to serve someone that will never amount to anything?**"_

"There's no reason to explain myself to you." Eva peeled the top card away from her deck, voice rising noticeably for the first time since the match had begun. The dark haired girl glared at her opponent, last set card flipping open. "Limit Reverse summons one monster with less than a thousand attack from my graveyard. I'm calling on the tuner, Comrade Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) and combining it with the monster in my hand. I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (1100/1200)! Tuning!"

A chibified swordsman burst onto the field with a hyperactive giggle before the same bounty hunter from before reappeared. The Warrior Lady flipping its hair in a huff, disgusted with the treatment it was getting today before the tuner next to it burst into stars, surrounding both creatures in a ring of light. "Stand up and show me your pride!"

Both monsters vanished, disappearing in favor a wild-looking warrior swords in each hand and still more weapons strapped to his back. The samurai let out a yell, hair streaming behind him as he swept both blades through the air. (2400/2100) "Synchro Summon! Grasp victory, Driven Daredevil!"

**_"If it can. There's still this fool's trap card to get past."_** Richard sneered, fingers flexing, eyes seeming to blaze a bit brighter. The veins in his throat were thrumming obviously, pulsing desperately fast. **_"It won't matter in a few minutes." _**

"There won't be any of that." Eva threw out her arm, a rumble lurking in her own throat. "Go! Chick the Yellow first!" The Dark Scorpion sprinted forward, hammer raised. Fairy Box reacted accordingly, coin spinning to a stop. **_"Heads."_**

"No, tails! Direct Attack!"

Richie blinked, lifted off his feet as the mallet caught him under the jaw. (2500 - 1000 = 1500) "When Chick deals damage, I can bounce that irritating thing back to your hand. Now finish it! Driven Daredevil, Roaring Impaler!"

The bluenette who had just started to push himself up howled, wooden shaft burying itself through his abdomen as the samurai dropped both swords in favor of the pole arm on its back. (0 Richie) His howl quickly turned into a roar when the field disappeared, legs straining to pull the boy back up, face bubbling as the stench of charred flesh wafted through the air.

"Not this time." Eva clenched her hand around the bluenette's throat, using her weight to slam his head back against the pavement. The shadows had melted away, gone back to where they belonged. "My game. My penalty."

Wind kicked up in protest, trash rolling away as the sidewalk underneath them shook threateningly. The girl tightened her grip, glaring down coldly at the red-eyed beast hissing underneath her. Richard White's body convulsed, rippling as creature controlling it tried to force part of itself **_out_** before it lost this chance. "For making my master cry-"

Eva lowered her face, forcing her victim's head back down. "-I'm going to eat you."

* * *

**Next time: **The last of the character introduction chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**An**: This should have been posted Thursday. ;;; Apologies for the brevity and Lord willing it doesn't feel rushed. Also, no. Yusei and friends shouldn't be appearing.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! you wouldn't be here.

* * *

Chapter Three: Procession

Well.. on the bright side, there didn't seem to be any possible, logical way for things to get any worse today. That didn't mean they _wouldn't_. But there wasn't an excuse left anymore! The universe was just outright being cruel, damn it!

"Gah!" Amalia jumped at a buzz in her pocket, branch slapping her in the face as punishment. If the silly human wanted to tempt fate, she could wait until she was far away from it first, thank you very much.

Some random passerby glanced up, wondering why the static-bitten tones of a familiar jingle were drifting out of a tree and how someone's bicycle had gotten caught in its branches.

Quickly, they pushed these questions aside and continued around the corner. It proved to be a wise decision, one disgruntled brunette tumbling onto the sidewalk in a fit of swears and roughly half a mascot costume when gravity decided to reinstate itself just afterwards.

Logic continued to sip its coffee, lazing.

Amalia growled, snatching her phone from where it'd landed and flipped it open with a vengeance. "Hello?" At least the bike hadn't followed her down. The freshman paused thoughtfully, stepping away before anything jinxed it.

_"Hey~ where are you?"_

She glanced at the street signs out of habit, tempted to ditch the device and make a run for the nearest airport. Avoiding your problems wasn't considered healthy, though. Besides, being honest wouldn't hurt her wallet as much. "Where all kind and generous souls end up - IN THE DEPTHS OF KINDERGARTEN HELL!"

_"Come on, I was doing you a favor." _Thomas sounded unconvinced. _"It was a once in a lifetime chance to elevate your social status. Now, we're both fired." _

"Of course. You sneaking around with your boss's daughter has nothing to do with it." Amalia assured, stripping the charred remains of BoBo the Bear away from her skin and stuffing them into a trash bin. "I don't even work for him."

_No. _The upperclassman drawled. _You work for **me**._

"Then I quit." Amalia snorted dismissively, stuffing the phone back into her pocket before their conversation could continue. Getting forced into another scheme before the day was through would more than likely end with her dead at this rate. _If I make it home in sound mind, Leon's going to pay. I knew I should have gone to Mahora. Their brochure **promised** things like this didn't happen._

Explaining an outrageous bill and a possible list of criminal charges to her parents as the fault of nuclear-powered garden gnomes and sadistic children probably wouldn't help her case for a sudden transfer mid-semester. The brunette sighed, shoulders sinking in defeat.

For now, getting back to the apartment without any more trouble would be good enough. There never was a bus around when you needed one and she had neither time nor fare to order a cab.

At least this was the "nice" side of town, dominated by Martel's eccentric socialites and their relatively harmless Satan spawn. Other than the recent string of murders plaguing the neighborhood, crime was almost unheard of around here...

Her migraine roared blasphemy, all thought of calling Thomas back tied to a stake and incinerated without mercy.

_Recent murders and Satan spawn it is._ The brown haired girl crossed her arms, shivering. Great. Her blazer was still back in the locker at school.

**_if you can hear me, please-_**

"Wha?" The brunette glanced over her shoulder, stomach squirming uncomfortably. Disembodied voices were never good. An ancient set of rust-eaten gates and several dozen headstones slowly peering through mist that had definitely _not_ been blanketing the street two seconds ago certainly didn't ease any concerns. Amalia's eyes widened, common sense urging her to duck around the corner and run.

**_-accept this contract_**

Amalia croaked, copper bubbling over her lips unexpectedly as pain ripped the world out from under her feet. The brown haired girl gasped, shoes skimming over the ground limply while she tried to will the pressure weighing on her lungs away before a sudden sense of weightlessness replaced it.

With a crunch, darkness swallowed everything.

* * *

Iron snapped, lock crippled with monstrous ease. Boots crunched over pathway gravel, moving up the hill with purpose. Clara stiffened, wind ruffling her jacket and scattering withered roses set to comfort long-forgotten headstones. She wasn't ready yet!

"Hey, you left your pet at home this time."

How'd they gotten behind her? The blonde whirled, neck prickling. She realized her mistake instantly, hurrying to change course just before the marker in front of her shattered, marble raining down in an shower of dust.

"Not very smart." Grass whispered between the plots, breeze skipping over them carelessly. Whoever was speaking moved too quickly to follow, voice dancing from one shadow to another while she turned to try and keep up. "You're too slow to play with!"

Hands sprang up on instinct, eyes squeezed shut as fear rushed her. _"Stop!"_

Something stalled, air hanging heavily with an annoyed presence. Clara's eyes re-opened to meet wicked red, a scowl scrawled across their owner's face while he glared down at her. The shorter teen refused to wither, palm flickering with a protective blue spark in front of her.

"Is that it?" The man in front of her leaned forward, frown lifting into an excited smirk as the magic trying to repel him quivered. Fairy blue guttered, blood thirsty hands closing around it without trouble before snuffing out the barrier's heart. Clara's spell buckled, backlash sending her head-over-heels across the field and screaming until someone's personal monument broke her flight.

Laughter echoed after her, halfway between a boy's wheezing chuckle and adult gruffness. "You're kind of disappointing." Bleached hair peeked out from under a dark sock hat, hand pushing it back in a fit of hysterics while the man leered. "And here I was thinking this was going to be a challenge. The great hunter's a snot-nosed brat!"

Barely old enough to be out of high school, white trench coat nipping his heels, there was no doubt this was the same young man they'd confronted two days ago. This had been such an obvious trap without anyone pointing it out, never mind how many actually had.

Aesthetics weren't important at the moment. It'd worked, at least.

_"Open!" _Light leapt at the invitation, racing from its hiding place when her hand slapped the ground.

The spell she'd been preparing washed across ground and tomb alike, binding her opponent's feet to a slower pace before he could escape.

The punk raised an eyebrow, watching unfamiliar symbols weave together to form a closed circle underneath them. "So, what's this supposed to do?"

"It's our arena." Clara mumbled, shoulder aching deeply while she pushed herself up. Scraped knees and bruises weren't to be complained about right now. She stretched her arm out, light curling around it until a duel disk the same color as the rest of her creations settled into place. "I won't let anyone else get hurt."

"Seriously?" The punk scoffed in disbelief, cracking a grin. His fists clenched experimentally, reflexes frustratingly slow compared to a moment ago. Still, strong enough to tear the girl apart. "Where's the fun in that?"

Clara shifted warily. "If the caster dies, this spell will take whoever else is inside with them."

Her opponent froze, uncertainty flashing across his face before it was swallowed up by another grin. He snorted, boot slamming against one of the vaults included in their battlefield as he sat against the headstone overlooking it with a chuckle. "All right, we'll do it your way then. But don't expect to get off any easier."

His coat shifted, revealing one of the older-generation duel disks before it was pulled free for use. "I already told you to stay away from this place." Both machines whirred, flashing to life in a burst of blue and gold respectively. "Show me what you've got!."

"Draw." Clara looked through her hand quickly, biting her lip before slipping two cards forward. "One monster face-down and one set card. Turn end."

"Hey, don't be such a coward!" The man complained, peeling a card away from his deck. "You're the one who started this. Come on. Flamvell Firedog (1900/200), Infernal Mauling!" Molten veins glowed beneath volcanic-black skin as the canine rose, diving forward with a snarl.

Clara stepped back, watching the beast throw itself into her face-down card. Red flew in all directions as the dog ripped through the other monster.

An anthropomorphic tomato spun unsteadily, nursing the missing chunk of its face with a moan before collapsing. The other creature ran a tongue over its muzzle, crooked tail twitching while it bound back to its master. The young man raised an eyebrow, unused to such antics.

"When Cherry Inmato (700/400) is destroyed, two of its kin can be summoned to replace it." Two mirror images of the fallen creature emerged on the field, leaping into each other's arms with a bolt of terror as their sibling faded into pixels before their eyes.

"Heh. I can special summon too." A burly, bare-chested warrior slipped into view, drawing back on its bowstring quietly before a streak of flame impaled one of the new arrivals through the chest.

The remaining Inmato flung its companion away with a yelp, looking from side to side nervously as it began to shake. "Because Firedog destroyed one of yours, I can bring out a monster with less than two-hundred defense from my deck. Flamvell Archer's (1000/200) just fine for now. I'll play two cards face-down and send it back to you. Come on and fight."

"Activate, Mind Control." Clara revealed one of the cards in her hand, Firedog howling as it sprinted back to her side of the field. The monster rumbled loudly, tongue sliding across its teeth with a chorus of terrified shrieks. "Inmato (1400/800) can also be summoned by their brother's effect. With your last attack, I have two to help me end this as quickly as possible."

The punk sneered. "Even if you use tuning, there's no Synchro strong enough to wipe out my life points all in one go."

"Your name's Grantz isn't it?" The man's glee dimmed, shrinking into a dangerously thin frown. Clara motioned to his make-shift chair, taking note of the inscription under it. "The reason you come here.."

"That's none of your business." Knuckles popped, voice deepening as the man's eyes blazed eagerly. "Hurry up."

Clara's chin dipped, almost assuring herself. "Level two, Cherry Inmato. Level four Inmato, and level four Firedog. Tuning."

The three monsters vanished in rings of light, night trembling with the shriek of metal once again echoing across the graveyard. "Wrought in shadow and prepared for virtue, smite the wicked. Synchro summon! Shatter, Ally of Justice - Decisive Armor!" (3300/3300)

Gold and blue stood out as the creation's most identifiable traits, spotlights zigzagging through the area in search while it descended.

"Attack Archer!" The machine's head dropped, light spinning rapidly around the cannon's barrel, two smaller weapons angling at the armor's sides to join in. "Divine Buster!" (4000 - 2300 = 1700 Grantz)

Grantz shielded his eyes, balance faltering when the ground unexpectedly buckled beneath him. Flamvell Archer threw its arms up defensively, incinerated with a yell. Its owner coughed, head shaking as he stumbled back up jerkily.

"Hey! You said-" Red squirted across the boy's face, earning a furious shout. The remaining Inmato (1400/800) on Clara's field chuckled maliciously, rolling one of its garden-variety cousins between its hands. (1700 - 1400 = 300 Grantz)

"I said killing me wasn't a good idea." Clara repeated, hand falling to her side. "Even if you win, a direct attack would probably be lethal. This way, you won't escape."

"To hell with you!" Grantz spat, slapping a monster into play. "Red Gadget." (1300/1500) The cog appeared, head twisting erratically. Fog followed soon after, black and purple twisting through the sky above them. "I use Terraforming to bring the field spell, Fusion Gate to my hand and activate it. Now, Rekindling!"

Familiar monsters reappeared, earning a series of beeps and mechanical twitches from both machines on the field. Flamvell Firedog and Archer noted their new surroundings with a shared look of confusion. Just as suddenly, the warrior and Grantz's gear were sucked out of site. "By removing a machine and a pyro-type monster, I can fusion summon Ignition Beast Volcannon (2300/1600)."

A mechanical monstrosity even more outrageous than Clara's Ally ripped its way into reality with a hot-blooded howl, rhino-like horn slamming into the Armor from underneath.

It roared louder, shoulder-cannon pressing against what passed for the other machine's face.

The explosion that followed roared across the hill, barrier clinging to Clara protectively inside the back draft while Grantz gave an excited cackle, safely watching the blaze reach its peak. "When my Beast comes out, he can destroy himself and one of your monsters to deal you damage! Take that!" (4000 - 3300 = 700 Clara)

"Now." The punk's grin widened, slicing across his face. "I discard Flamvell Baby to pump up my dog. Rip her apart!" (2300/200)

Inmato freaked, scurrying back into its cage and slamming the door in a hurry before the hounds jaws slavering around the bars. The canine broke through with a snarl, yelping with surprise when cruel-looking vines swarmed in front of it. "Wall of Thorns activates when you attack a plant on my field."

"Doesn't matter. Flamvell Counter." Grantz pulled a card from his graveyard, ivy wall shattering. "I remove Flamvell Baby to negate it."

Inmato shuddered, knees trembling together as the hell hound broke through and snatched it up by its tunic. Things got worse for the poor monster a moment later, cage floor opening as the dog dropped its prize in an attempt to scramble away from the abyss. "What?"

"Scrubbed Raid lets me send one of my cards to the graveyard to end the battle phase." Clara explained, motioning to the trap that had flipped up beside her. "It's almost over."

"Geez, shut up." Grantz grimaced, eyeing the cards left in his hand with disgust before activating his other face-down card. "Return from the Different Dimension cuts my lifepoints in half to bring back my removed monsters until the end phase. But I don't need them too long. I fuse Red Gadget and Baby to bring out another Volcannon(2300/1600). Next round, I'll crush you." A second of the rhino-headed clambered up, Grantz's other monsters disappearing as their time came to an end. (300 – 150 =150 Grantz)

"I'm sorry. That won't happen." Clara drew, disregarding the identity, pulling a magic card from her hand instead. "Our battle ends here. Soul Exchange lets me tribute your monster to summon one of mine. I can't attack this turn, but that won't matter. Rise, Caius the Dark Monarch (2400/1200). Remove yourself and end this!"

The dark emperor arose unchallenged with a cackle as Volcannon clattered into empty pieces, energy swarming to the monster's palms while it gathered force.

Grantz paled, red eyes widening as he stepped back in the beginnings of retreat. Instantly light flooded up his legs, weaving a glowing net of runes across their victim's skin while he twisted his head from side to side in a fearful effort to follow. "Hey-wait, hang on!"

Whatever protest he could make was swallowed, purple and blue light roaring up into the night sky. Power crackled visibly, earth shuddering under its presence as wind thrashed violently through the mage's hair and surrounding trees. Clara resisted the urge to close her eyes, fingers moving in a well-practiced rhythm. _"Seal!"_

The pillar crashed, surging over grass and tomb in a wave of warmth before fading.

Grantz swayed, eyes drifting out of focus shortly before his knees failed. Clara rushed forward, struggling to shoulder her opponent's weight in an effort that only amounted to slowing his fall. She gave, hands hovering above her opponent gingerly. "You'll be all right now. Just-"

The man interrupted her with a shriek, back arching before the blonde threw herself onto his shoulders. Clara flinched, dark pressure whipping across her senses in retaliation. Grantz's skin began to writhe, neck twisting painfully as a hiss scraped through the boy's throat in defiance. The man bucked under her, clawing at the unwelcome presence on top of him with an agonized wail.

"No! Stop, _stop. Stop._" The magic flickered and died on her tongue, devoured immediately. _"Stop. Stop. Stop, stop, stop! Stop!" _

Hands seized her wrist, clawed fingernails digging into flesh before Grantz flung his tormentor away like a rag-doll. The man howled, limbs twisting beneath a chorus of snapping bone and cartilage, vocal cords stretched to an unnatural crescendo that rattled Clara's spine and urged the blonde back to her feet with desperate speed.

Still thrashing, Grantz's body continued to morph. Granite cracked under the creature's weight, scales cascading over one another to claim the man's body while his skin hardened. Clothes stretched past their limit shredded, scraps falling away in a final, terrified screech.

_Eva. _Clara licked her lips, salt burning her throat. She'd almost managed, but there was no chance without her partner or some kind of creature to aid her at this point. Light flared near her ankles for a third time.

Grantz roared, eyes blazing with furnace-like intensity, rumble crackling in its chest thunderously. Steam poured out of the dragon's mouth with a hiss, saliva spilling over its chin as the giant stretched newly formed jaws sluggishly.

_Please._ Clara closed her eyes, wishing desperately. _If you hear me, accept this contract. _

Graveyard soil exploded as one of the creature's claws skimmed overhead, barely missing their target. Clara pushed herself down in time, feeling an instant drain when the word was spoken. _"Summon!"_

Another array stretched across the hill, rippling vibrantly as it snagged an appropriate presence. The figure that rose from its center glanced from left to right, appearing confused.

The brown haired person blinked, eyes wide in shock. "Wha?"

Flesh found torn away instantly, ribs shunted aside. Pain carved its way across the brunette's face, the twisted point of a serpent's tail piercing her stomach for a dreadful moment before whipping itself free in a gesture that sent the unfortunate girl flying. The stranger landed on their neck with a disturbing crack, bouncing to a stop several yards towards the entrance.

Clara whimpered, disbelief hitching in her throat. The serpent loomed overhead with a rattle, attention swiveling towards the sound. **_Your craft has lost its sting, child. _**

The beast pulled itself up, earth trembling while it balanced on two legs with the stumbling effort of a newborn. Managing, what had been Grantz stretched its neck towards the fallen mage with a hiss.

_No._ Cotton balled between her fingers in panic, bangs hiding her from the monster's sight. Clara pushed her fingers into the ground desperately, dirt crawling under her nails _"OPEN!" _

Earth rent open, swallowing a mix of shrieks and enraged roars while stone and human remains clattered into the abyss.

* * *

**End Note:** Yes, the bad guy turned into a dragon. ;;; Obviously, Grantz hasn't read the Evil Overlord List. Not that he's exactly Overlord material to begin with.

I hope that you're all enjoyably confused instead of frustrated with the lack of answers so far. Apologies again for shortness and if the duel felt rushed. Let me know what flopped and I'll try to improve.


End file.
